


Troublemaker

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Kuinaki Sentaku | No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, GT, Giant kisses, Giant/Tiny, Handplay, Heartbeats, Pocket snuggles, Safe For Work, Stroking, complete and utter fluff, either platonic or implied light romance, finger kisses, micro/macro, mischievous micro, petting, pocket play, protective macro, this is literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a nasty incident with a serum, Isabel Magnolia finds herself but a few inches tall, and Farlan, being the loyal companion he is, opts to take care of her until they can reverse the height disadvantage. However, they soon discover that maybe it isn't nearly as bad as they originally predicted... </p>
<p>No consistent plot- essentially just tactile fluff and cuddles and not much more of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of the integrity of the safe GT community.

"When are you going to learn not to mess around with people like this?!" The general calm of the blonde's voice was stained with annoyance and worry, almost like that of a parent. He couldn't quite believe what had happened- one moment, she'd been at his side, and the next... Attempting to get her hands on a couple materials that, yes, they might've needed, though not so discreetly. Somehow, some sort of serum had gotten into he mix and shrunk her... He'd barely managed to snatch her up before anything serious happened. Time after time, it was the same thing, over and over again... If it weren't something like this, it was something else. One fact was clear: Isabel was prone to get herself into trouble. Often times, trouble she couldn't get herself out of. "I swear to god sometimes, Isabel- do you really think it's a bright idea to hang around people who have access to these sorts of things?!"

"C'mon, Farlan- how was I supposed to know they had that stuff?! I've never seen it before in my life!" The redhead in question, barely two inches tall, sat comfortably in the palm of his hand. Arms crossed and eyes closed in mild annoyance, unwilling to show any sort of acquiescence if she could help it. Yes, she was indeed a sort of rebel, despite her more sugary exterior. People like this strategist knew that well enough to look out for and scold her for it when needed. Take this time, for instance. 

"Quit yelling- I can hear you well enough," Farlan muttered. "You still don't know how to keep your voice low, do you? Even at this height you're screaming at the top of your lungs.

"Would ya rather I keep my voice so low ya can't hear it at all?!" Isabel scoffed in reply. "Stop acting like that, Isa." A hushed voice, perhaps, though rather loud on her tiny ears.

"What matters is that you're safe, I suppose, though that won't last long if you continue to do things this foolish." 

Gentle hands, still slightly tense with mild anger, clasped around the shrunken girl, sealing her in darkness for a few moments. They were only a little ways away from the small yet comfortable house. The thump of footsteps on the soiled pavement of the Underground, the quiet rumbling of busy citizens of the over-world somewhere high above them... Familiar sounds, though far more amplified and thus a bit worrisome on her tiny ears. Each little murmur like a shout, each snap of fingers like thunder... It was indescribably different now, and caught her attention more than ever before. To think noises like this had been all around before, and even then they'd been annoying and painful to the ears... But not as bad as originally. Now she had a barrier of firm yet gentle flesh surrounding her, letting in just enough light to get the somewhat musty air of the city to get in between the spaces of the blonde's fingers. "Do try to stay out of trouble, alright?" Perhaps it was a false hope to try and maintain, though he really had no doubts something would happen if she tried to do things her own way at this size. Better to get back to their hideout unnoticed and try to figure things out there, where it would be calmer and the surroundings unchanging in ruffians or barriers. 

"How are you expectin' me to do that? I mean, our life is trouble, ain't it?" There was, much as he hated to admit, substantial truth in those words. Living the life of a thief lead to, more or less, trouble of all sorts. The people in the Underground both admired them for their skill and reviled them for their thieving nature and other troubles they caused their targets. It didn't matter who they were or what they were stealing, all they cared about was the fact that they were a general nuisance to the streets, and the blonde had no doubts there were more than enough faces he could infer wished to get rid of them as cleanly as possible. And what way better than this? She could go missing, crushed by an unaware foot or gulped down by an unsuspecting citizen- the possibilities were endless, and no one would ever know the truth. It was just lucky he'd been there when it happened...   
At last it seemed, the dirt-covered steps came into view, walking up with care and attention as not to trip and hurt his comrade in the process. His spare hand found the door, turning the knob and stepping inside. 

Everything was as he'd left it. There wasn't a speck of dirt on any of the furniture, nor even on the floor. Not like this was unexpected for him, knowing how his other comrade felt about dust and debris on a general basis. The small darkly-colored chandelier provided the sole light it could to the otherwise dark and dismal room, reflecting on the floor, patterned with a zig-zag of different shades of brown. The two black leather couches stood parallel to one another, a tan chair sitting beside one. Between these three pieces of furniture, a small coffee table rested a few inches across and aligning almost perfectly with the second seat of the couch. A few feet down rested another table, circular and of the same color beside a small almost fractional dark brown section, making it look like 3/4 of a pie chart in some regards. Perhaps it was a space with no substantial luxuries, but it served them well enough for their occupation and both personal and group needs. However, the two weren't he only ones in the room...

A pair of unsurprised, cold-seeming eyes looked in their direction, an eyebrow curiously raising slightly in a sort of curiosity he couldn't help. Yes, the blonde had grown accustomed to, as well as Isabel's naturally troublesome nature, the harsh exterior of his companion despite the emotions he'd shown them for years. In one hand, a tea cup was held by its rim, taking a sip of the contents before speaking. "You're back." The tone had the distinct monotone he'd known for so long it'd almost become a reassurance, a welcoming voice to return to even despite its false hostility. The sight of his companion was enough to relax his state of mind- so he'd have help looking after the rascal after all. "Yes. Although, we've run into a bit of a problem..." The thug turned himself toward the blonde, curiosity and maybe even deep-rooted, well-concealed worry. 

"Does it involve Isabel? I don't see her anywhere near you..."

Farlan fell silent for a moment. "Well, yes... You see, we were out trying to get the materials we needed for the week, and she accidentally ran into a merchant who had some sort of unknown chemical..." The short man regarded his companion with growing curiosity. His eyes set on the other man's hands- now, what did he have cupped between his fingers- until they unraveled their connection, revealing the older teen in question.

The look of confusion evolved to utter bafflement. How and when he couldn't even begin to imagine something like this could've happened, especially in a place so far off from the above ground city's technology... And who had caused such a thing to happen? It didn't matter at the moment- all that seemed important was figuring out what to do about it, a fact that eluded his mind as well. Concerned somewhat Levi set the cup down on the table, carefully making his way up to the blonde to take a closer look. No- the more he looked at the little form in Farlan's hand, the clearer it was... So something really had shrunken her? A gentle finger outstretched, carefully resting itself on her head, ruffling her auburn locks delicately. "I thought we told you to be more careful." Levi sighed, shooting Farlan a look of exhaustion- almost the same on the strategist's as well. "I suppose there wasn't a way to tell they had something like this, but honestly- you know better than to try and steal from a pair of watching eyes..." Farlan added, shaking his head.

"I'm not a kid- you don't need to get so parental with this." Isabel huffed in reply, trying to hide the assurance and comfort she received from their kind eyes. It didn't matter what they were trying to do or how calmly they were expressing it: like any teen, the redhead didn't enjoy the scolding one bit. "I'll be more careful next time, alright?" Perhaps it wasn't as much all that as the circumstantial punishment for forgetting such a simple rule, feeling more than a little out of power- it was merely fortunate these were the ones she'd be stuck with until it wore off- If it wore off. If it weren't for the fact they were her friends, kind people at their core despite their felonious behaviors, she'd be in deep water with whatever twisted soul caught ahold of her. Oh to be frank, it was better not to think of such things at a height this minuscule. "Just... Put me down. It's worrisome seeing the drop at this height." If much more of this persisted... Oh, that wouldn't be good in the least for her rising and falling temper.

The firm, gentle fingers beneath her shifted slightly, curling around her with careful attention, the redhead cringing almost instinctually at the grasp around her. "Hold still for a second, then." Farlan muttered impatiently, though not enough to hurt her ears. With a steady gesture, he unfurled them right above the pocket of his vest, pushing her forward just enough to fall into the fabric headfirst. "There- is that better?" A finger traced the small bulge in the fabric of the pocket, careful not to crush her all the while. Cerulean eyes switched their gaze to the darker-haired man next to him after he was certain she'd situated herself enough. "We've got to figure out what to do with her in the long run, don't we?"

Emerald eyes opened and looked around the little space. Smooth, silky fabric surrounded her almost entirely, besides the barely visible space far higher above, not quite in her reach. All around there was that sky blue coloration, lightened from the radiance from the hanging lamp above- overall a soft and cozy environment. But there was something more... A sort of pounding, thumping sound directly next to her. Each pound and pulse echoed in her ears, snuggled up in the softness. A reassuring sound to ease all thoughts into calm serenity even despite the situation. Even in the new environment, there seemed to be a sound she could remember. It was one she'd heard all her life since the day they'd taken her in, a little beacon of light in even the cloudiest days. The frequent, calming beat of his heart... It wasn't long until all anger, fear and worries died down and relaxed into assurance. 

It served as a constant reminder that they were always on her side. It was proof they were there and wouldn't abandon her, no matter what the circumstances. It was proof they'd always do their best to shelter her from the storm. And while she and Farlan got into fights from time to time, there was that sort of bond to him she couldn't explain... It was the same type of respect and adoration, perhaps, even to Levi... The bond and security of being with either of them was enough to silence her for the time being. Just thinking about the pure love of the relationship... The almost ticking-sounding pulse of her own heart calmed down and formed a similar beat to the blonde's, eyes closing just slightly and trying to keep away the sleepy feeling. But why push it away? There was little they could ask her to do at this time, and she'd been asked to stay put- perhaps it wouldn't be bad to accept that request and make herself comfortable... Her hands found their way to the folds, allowing them to sink into the decadent softness. An ear pressed up against his heart, continuing to hear the massive pounding echo around and quiet her thoughts, further and further until the only sound was that absolute sound of life. Life she hoped never flitted and left her.

Perhaps she refused to admit it, but she and Farlan did suit each other well. Her energy and mischief needed a countering voice of reason, and even the blonde wasn't perfect. While he tried to stay reasonable and level-headed, even someone like him needed to take a break and have some fun for a change... Both of them were more than aware of the benefits and drawbacks to the other's company. Yes, it was true that Farlan's calm nature often interfered with her pep, and her excitement brought trouble for him and Levi but, it didn't matter. This was simply her personality, how she acted, and he loved her for it all the same. It was always there, that bit of affection, and perhaps the situation wasn't all as bad as it seemed... Glancing down at her relaxed form from the outline of his pocket, he couldn't deny that seeing her at this size was cute... There were a number of ways affection could be expressed like this, each light and kinder than he'd ever imagined. Of course she'd deny it, but by now he knew the ways to make her give into the loving strokes and snuggles. This being one of them... Just having her this _close_ to him, safe and cozy, was enough to work wonders on his soured mood. A finger reached into the silky alcove, gingerly rubbing at the little strands that strayed and rebelled against the majority of her hair, each little tuft that made up the pigtails on either side of her head. Just knowing and feeling her there was reassurance enough. And so a gentle hand settled itself on the little pocket to keep her safe and warmer still.

Tiredly, Isabel allowed the man to continue administering the soothing rubs. While it was a little unnerving at times, having a finger nearly the width of her body caressing her head, the nature of the tactile gestures was enough to soothe her mild unease. She didn't mine it one bit once she'd gotten herself comfortable, feeling the small bit of pressure rest itself on loose strands of hair, and even down to her back, giving just enough force to loosen up her tight muscles. Each moment was handled with care, each rub and pet just enough to relax her without harming her now delicate body. And even when they retracted, she could feel the fingers settling against her outside the soft fabric crevice, patting her slowly and with caution. Perhaps being this size wasn't bad after all...

The two men sat in total silence for a few moments, neither speaking to allow her to grow accustomed to this temporary confinement. The calm of the moment seemed to increase in its kind hold, closing in and swathing all three in decadent security. More and more time, up until the man rose beside the pair, turning to face his companion once more. "I'll leave you two be for a little while, and let you get situated. I have a feeling there's a way to get Isabel back to her original stature, though it might take a little while... In the mean time, look after her, if you will, Farlan." The sincerity in his voice wasn't something even he attempted to hide from the intellectual before him. He knew it wouldn't be any good, and those collected cerulean eyes would look right through his clouded and poorly concealed emotional state. Like Farlan, concern was on his mind for what other unsavory fates could meet their redheaded companion. "I'm going to have a word with the bastard that thought it was a good idea to meddle with us- which damned merchant was it?"

Farlan regarded him with alert, attentive eyes. "He's one of the scumbags that resides a few blocks from our hideout- located towards the center of this hell of a place... The one right over by the cloth merchant." 

"I think I know who you're talking about now." Levi murmured, placing his knife in his belt. "I'll give him a piece of his mind. Just look after the place for me until I return." 

The blonde's gaze followed him, watching his friend travel to the door, shutting it behind him. A chuckle escaped his own lips: "With pleasure." Attention directed itself to the little "problem" tucked away safely inside the pocket of his vest, debating and thinking of alternate and more definite methods of keeping her both comfortable and out of harm's way. It didn't matter what happened, though- his mind was made up to protect the tiny bundle, the companion stowed away in his grasp. It would be difficult no matter what he did... Better to simply sit and relax himself the best he could while she rested up a little.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You can cut that out now, Farlan." Resting on the coffee table, the little pets persisted, as well as her denial of the comforting qualities of each gentle touch. Much as she began to hide it, though, the truth was clear- it was diminishing her temper at a fatal rate. Indeed, the affection and care was more than enough to assure her everything was going to be alright... But of course, she knew it could be seen as cute in general- from her small stature to the false moody behavior she was failing to pull off. Just the luck of the situation. Slightly annoyed, a hand reached up, grabbing hold of one of one of his gentle fingers, wrapping her arms around it. "I'm alright, okay?" Even the intended ill nature of the redhead's voice couldn't hide her appreciative undertone. A small chuckle escaped her lips, allowing her pigtails to brush against his fingertip: "Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean I'm gonna let ya keep messin' with me. Now it's my turn."

A mild crimson flush spread across his cheeks- if her tiny form hadn't been charming before, now it was intolerable. He could feel the smooth hold of her tiny fingertips around his own, the tickling sensation of her auburn hair rubbing against the firm surface of his fingernail. But what was she trying to accomplish from all of this? It didn't quite matter- there wasn't any reason he could fathom to move or deter her, so he allowed her to wrap herself around his forefinger, humming quietly to himself at the sight of his comrade acting more like herself, so playful and carefree once again. Even still, he could tell there were more things she'd want to see, more she'd need help to observe. Why would he deter that curiosity? If she could stay calm and mostly obedient in a situation like this, it didn't seem like a bad idea... The blonde knew, however, that like today, she could also get into quite a bit of trouble from bad planning or that nearly fatal observant nature... Or both. However, would she be bothered if, in the mean time...? A little at a time, the strategist slid down, up until he was nearly at her eye contact level. A sincere look per usual, however laced with a calm, caring smirk spread across his face, head tilted just slightly to the left, regarding Isabel intently. 

Verdant eyes glanced in his direction, an eyebrow raised slightly in curiosity. While she couldn't tell what he was trying to do, one look into the deep gaze of his azure eyes told her he was contemplating some action and it's result on her... But what this would be she couldn't figure out. It was all too clear now the difference in their heights- hell, as if it hadn't been a bit anxiety-provoking to begin with. But now... Even from her current residence on the tabletop, she could tell her tiny body barely came up to the tip of his nose... Though curiosity overcame her sudden hesitance. Careful feet made their way over to her now immense-seeming companion, glancing over in his direction a little more. "Lean down a little more, Farlan." The blonde, slightly flustered, obeyed her request, until their eyes aligned perfectly. Carefully, steadily, Isabel stood tip-toed for a few moments, reaching up and ruffling the lengthy strands of ruffled hair atop his head.

Farlan sat motionless for a few moments. Just the look in her viridescent eyes, that playful, charming grin signature to the girl... It wasn't something he wanted to interrupt. Even despite the size difference, she seemed more or less comfortable with him, enjoying his company whilst Levi scoured the city for a cure. Better to enjoy moments like this, safe, happy moments, while the clock still ticked in their favor. But how long did they have before everything shattered beneath their feet? Not a reassuring thought, but a realistic one- in their occupation, there weren't pleasant days like this... No- this was once in a lifetime. However, much as the blonde hated to think about it, they did need to get her back to normal... While she wouldn't be this affectionate around him, he was certain, ever again, as his thoughts traveled to the terrible fates a time more... It didn't matter how sweet she was at this height, they needed to get her back to normal. Even in spite of himself, he inched forward slightly, nuzzling her gently against his cheek.

Carefully, Isabel made her way out of his kind gesture, and back to his hand, placing a hand on his fingertip once more. The response to the little gesture was unexpected. Leaning in a little, he could feel the softness of her lips coming in contact with the print of his fingertip, arms wrapping around once more. At this point, it was all too obvious... Temptation was a bit too strong to handle. Heedful of the nessecity of gentle movements, Farlan curled the finger around her, along with a few others, attentively and calmly bringing her forward towards him once more. A small smile returned to his face, drawing her closer and closer still until she aligned perfectly with his lips. The redhead looked on, a little nervously to be so close to a sure death trap like that, watching almost in horror as he opened his mouth... Only to gently enfold her back in a friendly kiss for a moment or two, then allowing her some space once more.

Isabel sat stunned for a few moments, unmoving, not quite comprehending what had happened. Then that spark of annoyance rose up once more: "Farlan, w-what the hell?! I thought you were going to _eat_ me- a bit more warning would be nice!" Her temper was rising a bit, trying to hide the truth: it had been a little disturbing at first, though the actual action was touching, even to someone like her. 

Farlan, however, scoffed at her little comment: "Why would I do something like that to you? Do you really think I'd do something so wretched to you, Isabel?" And once again his tone was that same concerned yet level-headed one he used so many times before. "Just... Trust me a little, and I'll keep you safe, alright?" After a moment's worry, it all faded away into reassurance once more. "Alright, you big oaf."

Time continued to do its work on crunching the moments that followed into simple memories, becoming harder and harder to hold onto the mentally sustaining spectrum of compassion and their relation. Hushed silence, soft and motherly, continued to allow them a bit of solace. Oh, how grateful both of them were to have those hard-earned moments, precious moments in the eyes and hearts of the worn-out pair. Time and again, the contented silence spoke for their emotions, friendly actions only soothing the both of them more and more over time.

Soon the only thing that remained consisted of gentle heartbeats, trust, and the calm reassurance of happier days on the rise.


End file.
